Sinners
by The Wolf and Moon
Summary: We all sin, now and again...
1. Prologue

**SHADOWCLAN  
Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:  
**Oakfur-small brown tom  
Rowanclaw-ginger tom  
Smokefoot-black tom  
_Apprentice, Owlpaw  
_Icefang- White tom with ice blue eyes_  
_Ivytail-black,white and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Toadfoot-dark brown tom  
Bramblestrike- Dark tabby tom with dazzling green eyes  
Crowfrost-black-and-white tom  
_Apprentice, Gorsepaw  
_Finchfeather-golden tabby tom_  
_Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back  
_Apprentice, Willowpaw_  
Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
_Apprentice, Eaglepaw_  
Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
_Apprentice, Birchpaw_

**Apprentices: **  
Owlpaw- Dark gray tom tinged with white and light gray.  
Shrewpaw- Small brown tom.  
Flamepaw-bright, ginger-red tom with faded light green eyes, thick fur, a bushy tail, and short, pudgy legs.  
Tigerpaw-handsome, sleek, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn ear  
Dawnpaw-cream-furred she-cat.  
Eaglepaw- dark tabby fur and white paws. Blue eyes.  
Willowpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with a long, flowing tail.  
Gorsepaw- He is a goldenish-brown tabby tom with light green eyes.  
Birchpaw-white tom with black paws, tipped tail, muzzle, and left ear.

**Queens:**  
Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Snowbird-pure white she-cat

**Elders:**  
Cedarheart-dark gray tom  
Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat


	2. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN  
Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:  
**Oakfur-small brown tom  
Rowanclaw-ginger tom  
Smokefoot-black tom  
_Apprentice, Owlpaw  
_Ivytail-black,white and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Toadfoot-dark brown tom  
Crowfrost-black-and-white tom  
_Apprentice, Gorsepaw  
_Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back  
_Apprentice, Willowpaw_  
Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
_Apprentice, Eaglepaw_  
Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
_Apprentice, Birchpaw_

**Apprentices: **  
Owlpaw- Dark gray tom tinged with white and light gray.  
Shrewpaw- Small brown tom.  
Flamepaw-bright, ginger-red tom with faded light green eyes, thick fur, a bushy tail, and short, pudgy legs.  
Tigerpaw-handsome, sleek, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn ear  
Dawnpaw-cream-furred she-cat.  
Eaglepaw- dark tabby fur and white paws. Blue eyes.  
Willowpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with a long, flowing tail.  
Gorsepaw- He is a goldenish-brown tabby tom with light green eyes.  
Birchpaw-white tom with black paws, tipped tail, muzzle, and left ear.

**Queens:**  
Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Snowbird-pure white she-cat

**Elders:**  
Cedarheart-dark gray tom  
Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat


	3. Broken Hearted

**SHOUTOUTS: Bookworm2091: They deleted that story actually… I didn't have a backup so and I haven't felt like rewriting it yet… Apparently it was reported for not being rated right. I rated it K+ and it should have been T, or so I was told. I miss that story! Everyone worked so hard on it. :(  
**

** Your Darkest Dream: My flamey friend! Thanks so much! SNOWxHAWK!**

Chapter 1  
_Broken Hearted_

The dark forest was peaceful. The quick, warm air rustled the leaves on the orange and red trees. The night animals joined together in the night's symphony. Warm, silver light poured through the gaps in the trees canopies. The sharp sound of crackling leaves made silver ears stiffen. Ice blue eyes set firmly on the small object. The noisy little object was a mouse, and it was nibbling on a small nut. The owner of the silver ears and blue eyes stalked forward eagerly. Suddenly, a streak of dark tabby fur shot at the mouse. The tabby grabbed the mouse and killed it quickly.

"Eaglepaw!" The silver cat stalked into the light. The tabby smiled and flicked a white paw over its head.

"Please, Willowpaw. We all know you're an excellent hunter. Leave your brothers some kill." Another cat emerged from the slowly dying undergrowth. The cat was a dark gray tom with white and light gray tinged into his fur. He was broad shouldered and has thick fur. He appeared to be slightly older than Willowpaw, perhaps a warrior. His amber eyes watched her carefully.

"Owlpaw!" Willowpaw hissed, her fur standing on end due to her slight scare. Owlpaw flicked his tail to her, his amber eyes were fixed on the mouse-stealing tabby.

"Eaglepaw." Owlpaw's voice was polite, but still held a strong note of power.

"Owlpaw." Eaglepaw, Willowpaw's slightly older brother, nodded to him curtly. Willowpaw rolled her eyes in frustration.

"If you two ruin my test-" Willowpaw growled at the two toms. Eaglepaw nodded and slowly backed out of the small clearing; he shot Owlpaw a glare. Owlpaw returned the look and gave Willowpaw a respectful look. Willowpaw continued through the bare trees in search of prey. Unfortunately, it was leafbare and food was scarce. Shadowclan's territory wasn't the most plentiful of all the lake territories, even in newleaf.

Hunger was not the only thing effecting Shadowclan cats; their new deputy, a former rogue, was forcing his ideas into everyday clan life. Blackstar and Firestar had perished in a fight for  
territory. Willowpaw had just been named an apprentice a few days before the battle. Willowpaw marched through the slowly decaying mix of leaves and ferns. She slowly swished her tail  
behind in angush. A twig snapped in front of her, causing her to jump slightly. Her sheer instints and many moons of training caused her to freeze. A low growl split the tense air. Willowpaw's breath caught in her throat.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky, and sounded almost broken. A small kit ran past her, glancing at her before disappearing. She shook her head and sighed. She could pretend to be okay around everyone else, but the truth was she was hurt. Willowpaw had fallen in 'love' with a certain warrior. She thought it had been love, but apparently it was nothing but infatuation, if even that.

Bramblestrike was cunning, handsome, and even sweet. Those were hard characteristics to find in a tom. Bramblestrike protected her, he jumped at any comment less than polite and over all he made her feel special. He promised her when he was deputy, they would have the life every cat dreamed of; the life Russetfur and Icefang had. They would have beautiful kits, she would have apprentices upon apprentices, and when he became leader—which was inevitable—she would be his deputy. She would have status among the other clans, and toms would practically bow to her.

The sad truth of the matter was that Bramblestrike was power-hungry. He wanted to be leader, and would do anything to make it there. He was the son of Blackstar, and to be honest he wasn't your typical leader's offspring. Bramblestrike knew how to play emotions, he could make you feel like the most beautiful cat in the clans or make you feel like you deserved nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. Willowpaw had been played both ways.

She stopped walking and stared at the trees in front of her. Flashes of her previous relationship flashed through her head.

_Bramblestrike jabbed her in the side with his paw. Willowpaw glanced up at him with a small smile._

_"You okay? You haven't been training today. That's not like you." Bramblestrike's voice was soft, and full of affection. His green eyes were curious and worried, she felt guilty for letting him worry. _

_"Yeah. Just tired. Dawn patrol and all." Willowpaw muttered, giving Bramblestrike another small, fake smile. Tears pooled into her eyes as she looked away. She couldn't tell him, there was just no way. _

_"I'm going to go to sleep. I need my rest for patrol tomorrow." Willowpaw stood without his goodbye and started for the den. Littlecloud had told her that she was going to have kits a few days ago, but she had also found out that Bramblestrike and Dawnpaw had been together… _

The same gut-wrenching terror she felt that night struck her again. Willowpaw shook her head and continued looking for the buried prey she had stashed earlier that day. Dawnpaw had been her best friend until that night. The night she decided that she would never be the same.

Willowpaw's paw hit a patch of cool ground, she glanced down at to see it was upturned. It was the spot her prey was buried. She dug her claws into the cool ground. It felt nice to take some anger out without hurting anyone. Sinking her claws into the ground was a familiar feeling, and suddenly another flashback went through her mind.

_Willowpaw stood at the edge of a tall hill. She had to do it, this was the only way. She would _never _give birth to a traitor's kits. She stopped to consider what her mother had told her a long time ago. That her father had broken all the rules to be with her—which did render him a traitor—and that he was a good tom. Other cats didn't know him like she had._

_She shook her head and dug her claws into the cold, ice ridden ground. Willowpaw leaned back and then forward before launching herself, and her unborn kits, off of the hill. She rolled down it feeling every tiny rock on the way down. Tears rolled down her eyes. She was giving up her dream, her dream of being a mother. She had always wanted kits of her own, yet she was rolling down a hill in order to _not _have them._

_Tonight was a cold, cold night. Tonight Starclan would welcome four sweet kits into their open paws. _

Hot tears streaked down her face as she continued to dig through the cool ground. It had been a long time since then. It was the night of the great battle that she found that she would have his kits, and a few moons later that she rolled off the hill to kill them. She grabbed the prey she had killed and headed back toward camp.

"Willowpaw!" A golden tabby tom approached her at the entrance of the camp, giving her a sad look. Gorsepaw was the most 'normal' of her three brothers. She loved him so much, and was glad that he had been there for her after Bramblestrike. He helped her through it, and he was also the only cat that knew her kits didn't just die.

"What's wrong?" His voice was a mere whisper, and he glanced around to make sure no one was looking. He walked past her and flicked his tail for her to follow.

"Gorsepaw, I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's what you said last time…. And the time before that…" Gorsepaw said, giving her a serious look and Willowpaw sighed.

"I think I might be falling for someone…."

* * *

R&R or no more!

Well... Maybe more :)


End file.
